


I'll Be Here Always

by bebi_joven



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romanticising Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebi_joven/pseuds/bebi_joven
Summary: Joven is having a hard time doing his essay. Vicente is helping him though. What was the topic of his essay?"Thoughts on Death"





	I'll Be Here Always

**Author's Note:**

> TW: It may trigger depression and suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> I wrote this in my time of suicidal thoughts. So please don't read this if you're hurting. Please reach for a friend/family/relative.
> 
> God gave his hardest battle to his strongest soldiers. God will never give you something that you are not capable of. The sun will always shine on us. :)

'What is death to you?'  
  
It's what has been running through the mind of Joven. It confused him as to why on earth would he write an essay on dying for Psychology class.   
  
'Dying? Psychology? Maybe its about the rising depression cases in this generation', he thought.   
  
He's at a coffee shop near his dorm, trying to collect his thoughts for the essay. As he sips through his coffee, Vicente came back from the convenient store bringing some snacks into the coffee shop.   
  
"Hoy, bawal outside food dito!" He reprimanded him, looking cautiously at the cashier.   
  
"Hindi naman nila malalaman eh," Vicente sheepishly smiles.   
  
"Pumunta tayo dito para mag-aral, hindi kumain."  
  
"Kontrabida ka na lng palagi sa akin," Vicente pouted.   
  
"Basta kapag napansin ka nung cashier na kumakain, hindi ako sasama palabas."  
  
Vicente stopped for a while and contemplated. He gave a disgrunted look and then put the snack into his bag.   
  
"Ayan na ah. Nasa bag ko na ah." Vicente said as he showed his bag to Joven.   
  
"Kailangan mo lang pala mapagsabihan eh."  
  
"Naisip ko kasi kung papalabasin ako, uuwi na ako ng dorm. Eh di ba nawala ko yung susi ko?"  
  
"Ayan kasi. Hindi nag-aalaga ng gamit," Joven smirked.   
  
"Ano ba yang ginagawa mo? Parang kanina pa walang sulat yung bond paper mo diyan," Vicente peeked at the paper Joven has been trying to write on. It was full of crossed-out lines.   
  
"Nahihirapan ako magkaroon ng ideas para sa essay namin."  
  
"Tungkol saan ba?"   
  
"Death. Ano ang kamatayan para sa yo? Bakit tayo namamatay? Basta kahit anong approach tungkol sa death."  
  
Vicente looked like he had something to say. Joven waited.   
  
"Isang beses lng ako nakaranas ng namatayan. Lolo ko yung namatay. Sobrang lapit ko sa kanya. Lumaki ako sa kanya. Si Lolo yung takbuhan ko non kung may nang-aaway sa akin non."  
  
"Maraming umiiyak non tanda ko pa. Binababa na yung kabaong sa lupa, walang tigil yung hagulgol ng mga kamag-anak ko at kasama na nga ako don. Karamihan ng mga tao na nandoon ay yung natulungan na tao ng Lolo ko."  
  
"Nakikita ko yung grabeng kalungkutan sa mga mata nila nung namatay yung Lolo ko. Parang naisip ko lng na kung ako yung namatay, ayoko sa libing ko may ganong umiiyak. Yung hagulgol na iyak."  
  
"Ewan ko lng basta kung itatanong mo ako tungkol sa kamatayan. Ayoko iwan yung mundo na ito na may malulungkot na wala na ako. Nasasaktan ako sa kanila. Siguro kapag namatay ako. Gusto ko mamatay ng mag-isa. Para sa ganoong paraan, wala akong masasaktan na tao. Ewan ko ba," Vicente awkwardly laughed.   
  
"Ano ba yan ang seryoso naman ng usapan na to," He continued to laughing awkwardly.   
  
Joven smiled sadly. He looked into the eyes of his. It was a new expression he has never seen before in Vicente.   
  
"Labas lng ako saglit," Vicente excused himself. Joven looked at his back while he exited the coffee shop. He didn't expect this would be hard on him.   
  
Death? Life? Longingness and loneliness?   
  
These were the words Joven wondered.   
  
He looked at the alley where Vicente turned to. He could see him leaning on the wall, looking down.   
  
Joven arranged his stuff and went out of the coffee shop.   
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss. Okay ka lang?" That's what he could only think of saying.   
  
"Okay lng ako. Sorry kung bigla na lng ako umalis. Matagal naman na nawala si Lolo. Hindi ko alam na ganito parin pala ung epekto ni Lolo sa akin. Antagal ko din na pala hindi siya mabibisita," Vicente said, still looking down.   
  
They both stayed quiet for a moment, Joven not knowing what to really do.   
  
"Tara balik na tayo sa loob," Vicente offered.   
  
"O sige," Joven said, looking at Vicente's eyes finding a way how he could relieve the pain he's feeling.   
  
Joven reached for Vicente's left hand and grasp it firmly.   
  
Vicente looked at Joven, confused. They only started dating a week ago. He didn't expect to things would escalate so fast.   
  
"Joven?" He called.   
  
Joven didn't answer. He firmly grasped on to Vicente's hand.   
  
Vicente couldn't help but smile. He intertwined his fingers into his and they walked back to the coffee shop.


End file.
